Along with miniaturization of a memory module, the pin pitch of a connector used for the external connection has become smaller. For this reason, when a cable for testing is frequently inserted into and removed from a connector for the purpose of testing the memory module, the connector may wear out or collect metallic particles thereon, which sometimes causes poor contact of the connector.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-302278 discloses a method for mounting a semiconductor chip for memory and a semiconductor chip for controller on a main surface of a base substrate for a semiconductor memory card and electrically connecting test pads to the semiconductor chip for memory through wiring of the base substrate.